Steve Bulen
James Steven "Steve" Bulen (born August 1, 1949) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Police Dispatcher (ep27) *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters (1998) - Additional Voices *Creepy Crawlers (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol (1994) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1987) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Beajeaux 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - Crewman 3, Towerman, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armageddon (1997) - Fighter Jet 404, Teacher *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Ukiya-Tei Housemaster (ep5) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Taizou Kirihara *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Fukami *Outlaw Star (2000) - Leilong (ep15) *Rave Master (2004) - Gale Glory (ep16) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Teknoman (1994) - Balzac St. Jacques *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Fomalhaut *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Wise Man *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Coroner *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Admiral Elran, Seki *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - General Khaidenn *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (1995) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Investigator A *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (1992) - Additional Voices *8 Man After (2001) - Additional Voices *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Crash Site Officer, Building Soldier 1 *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Assassin in Suit, Brukodan's Brother *Crying Freeman (1995-2003) - Yo Hinomura/'Crying Freeman' *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (1994) - Dr. Kashida *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Minister Kerachi *Twilight of the Dark Master (1997) - Kudo *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices *Zillion: Burning Night (1993) - The Odama Clan Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Taizou Kirihara (ep6) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - Additional Voices *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Fung *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices *Zëiram (1994) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Iron Will (1994) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Turner & Hooch (1989) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pinocchio (2002) - First Doctor *Twin Dragons (1999) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Battlezone (1998) - Additional Voices *ClayFighter (1993) - Additional Voices *Codename: Panzers: Phase Two (2005) - James Barnes, British Pilot, Capitano Bozzi, German Pilot, German Soldier 1, Italian Soldier 2, Josip Broz Tito, Peasant 1, US Soldier 1 *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Frontline (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Mission: Impossible: Operation Surma (2003) - Director Swanbeck, Vasyl Berkut *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Abdim, Bruno, Cerberus#2, Erasmus, Minos *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Captain Patterson, Elasi Cereth, Lt. Ferris *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Eadric Kamend, Nielson *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Matsumushi *Rave Master (2005) - Gale Glory *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Gale Glory *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Duke Dalen *The Space Adventure (1995) - Schultz Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2012. Category:American Voice Actors